A and A
by xxdisneyfanfictionxx
Summary: REPOST: While at Miami beach one of the kids discover a carving on the boardwalk that stirs up an old memory for Austin and Ally - COMPLETE!


_**A/N:** Hello! Recognize this drabble? I wrote this over on my other account but decided to repost it on here. I'll be deleting it on iamsecretlyinlove so I can keep the different types of fanfiction separated. So, you might have read this before and that is how. To those who haven't: hope you enjoy! I went through and fixed some errors I noticed in the writing._

* * *

They laid their stuff down on the sand remotely close to the water and sat down. Ally took out the sunscreen and began rubbing Aiden's arms.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Aiden whined to his mom.

"So you don't get Sun burnt that may cause Skin Cancer in the future." Ally replied happily as she continued to apply the lotion.

"I never applied sunscreen ever and I still don't have cancer." Austin laughed as he watched his wife.

"I'm not gonna take the chance." Ally countered, "Now, go play." She told Aiden, patting him gently on the back. Aiden ran down the sandy Miami beach to the fresh ocean water. Ally laid down on her beach towel and sighed in contentment.

"Isn't it just a lovely day in Miami?" She asked.

"It's always lovely in Miami." Austin replied. Just as Austin was lying back Trish, Dez and their kids Jamie and Madison came walking up to them and sat their stuff next to them.

"Hey, Ally. Hey Austin." Trish greeted as she opened her lounge chair up.

"Hi, Trish. Isn't it just a lovely day in Miami?" Ally responded.

"It's always lovely in Miami." Trish snorted.

"That's what I said." Austin said.

"And speaking of which, guess who got a job at the Sunglasses Emporium?" Trish sang.

"Wow, Trish, it's been awhile since I heard you say that." Ally replied, sitting up.

"I know, I actually liked my job as a perfume sprayer." Trish laughed.

"Why were you fired?" Ally asked.

"Oh, the manager caught me trying all the perfumes." Trish answered brightly.

"Where's Audrey?" Madison asked Austin and Ally.

"Out playing in the water with Aiden." Austin replied.

"Thanks." Madison said as she ran off to the ocean.

"I wanna go play in the water too!" Dez exclaimed as he ran after Madison.

"Sometimes, a man's personality never changes." Trish shook her head.

"But that's Dez." Austin replied.

"Yes, and I fell in love with that Dez, I suppose." Trish smiled as she sat down in her chair.

"Mommy, can I go searching for seashells?" Jamie asked, holding his pale.

"Sure, sure, go enjoy yourself." Trish said, dismissing her son. He smiled brightly and ran off.

"Don't you think you should be be watching your kids?" Ally asked.

"Eh, as long as they're at our spot by the time we're ready to leave then there's nothing to worry about." Trish shrugged.

"But what if they don't return?" Austin asked.

"You're right." Trish said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm so not gonna worry about that until it happens."

"I'll keep watch of Jamie." Ally said.

"Awe, thank you Ally, I should repay you." Trish said, "Ooh, how 'bout with this complementary pair of sunglasses I may have stolen from work." She handed over a pair of sunglasses that she dug out of her bag. Ally took them with a worried expression then sat them in the sand beside her.

"What is Jamie doing?" Ally questioned as she noticed Jamie standing still, staring up at the boardwalk. Trish looked over at her son.

"Not sure." She shrugged.

"Maybe he's spooked by something?" Ally questioned standing up.

"You're really worried about a kid staring at a boardwalk?" Trish asked.

"Yes, he's five years old. He can get traumatized easily." Ally began walking away followed by Austin, then Trish.

"What's A plus A?" Jamie asked when he noticed Ally's presence.

"What?" Ally asked.

"So, what's up with Jamie?" Austin asked as he and Trish approached Jamie and Ally.

"What's A plus A?" Jamie asked again. Austin followed Jamie's eyes to find a little heart with _'A + A'_ written in the middle of it etched into the boardwalk. Austin smiled and directed Ally's eyes to the heart. She too smiled softly.

"A plus A is something Austin drew on the boardwalk right after he proposed to me." Ally responded, getting the warm feeling she got the day it happened. She remembered just how it happened.

* * *

 _Ally laughed in delight as Austin finished his song. It was nearly midnight in Miami and Austin drug her all the way to the beach because he had something important to ask her. Trish and Dez aided her and acted very suspicious around her as Ally questioned everything that was happening._

 _"Now for your next treat." Austin said before kissing Ally on the lips. He then backed over to Dez who handed him a balled up handkerchief, "Ally, my love, there simply is no way I could make it without you and because of that I have decided that it is you that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He then got down on one knee and unraveled the handkerchief exposing a little gold ring with a diamond in the middle and an engraving on the inside that read, 'There's no way I could make it, do it, be here without you', "Ally Dawson, will you, marry me?"_

 _Ally pursed her lips as tears fell from her face. She looked back at Trish who only smiled at her._

 _"Yes, yes Austin, yes." She answered. Austin stood up and placed the ring on her._

* * *

"And for the rest of the night we laid underneath the boardwalk. That's when Austin got the bright idea. He grabbed a seashell with a sharp end and stood up. He then etched out the heart." Ally finished, tears rolling down her face.

"Wow." Was the only thing Jamie could have thought of saying.

"I know, I'm such a romantic." Austin said.

"No," Jamie shook his head, "you're super cool!"

Austin smiled pleased with himself. They all walked back to their spots where Aiden, Audrey, Madison and Dez sat waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Dez asked.

"Jamie found the A and A heart." Ally replied.

"The A and A heart?" Audrey asked.

Ally smiled and sat down beside her daughter, "Let me tell you a story."

The other kids and Dez leaned in to hear the story Ally had told Jamie about earlier.

* * *

When they got home Aiden and Audrey began searching through scrapbooks.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked when he found his kids going through the books.

"Trying to find the picture mommy told us about. The one that Uncle Dez took." Audrey replied.

"Well you aren't gonna find them in any of those silly books." He chuckled then motioned them to follow him. The kids stood up and followed Austin upstairs to his and Ally's bedroom.

He pulled out a small book from his sock drawer and sat it on the bed. The book read 'Important Memories' on the front, to the children's interest. Austin flipped open to a page that showed a younger version of him and Ally laying on a blanket on the beach staring lovingly into each other's eyes and in between them was the drawn heart that read _'A + A'_.


End file.
